


Забудь о богатствах и прочих соблазнах

by PrettyPenny, W2J2



Series: W2 R-NC21 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W2J2/pseuds/W2J2
Summary: Ведь самое дорогое в нашей жизни дается бесплатно.





	Забудь о богатствах и прочих соблазнах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forget the Riches and the Other Itches](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/358488) by nyxocity. 



> Пропущенные сцены из 17 серии 4 сезона «Эта ужасная жизнь»; в названии слова из одноименной песни.

Что бы Дин ни говорил про «приберечь для фитнес-клуба», это не мешает ему трахать Сэма глазами каждый раз, когда они вместе оказываются в лифте. И это не останавливает Сэма от мыслей о Дине, когда во время обеденного перерыва он запирает дверь туалетной кабинки и начинает дразнить себя: сжимает член через брюки, пока не выдерживает и не вынимает, чтобы быстро задвигать ладонью, думая о зеленых глазах, которые, кажется, выжжены у него в подсознании. Он находит предлоги, чтобы пройти мимо кабинета Дина по несколько раз за день. Он замечает, как Дин ненавидит свой ланч, но все равно ест пророщенную пшеницу и салаты, как иногда смеется, разговаривая по телефону, как классно выглядит в деловых костюмах (и какие лишние они _на нем_ ). Сэм думает, как бы стянуть с Дина галстук и позволить ему этим галстуком связать Сэму запястья. 

Иногда их взгляды встречаются, когда Сэм проходит мимо: Дин голодно смотрит ему вслед, и Сэм догадывается, что он и сам не лучше. Как-то раз Дин открывает рот, словно собирается что-то сказать — может быть, позвать Сэма внутрь, — но звонит телефон. Дин вздыхает и поднимает трубку.

Однажды они сталкиваются по пути к лифту — оба замирают, глядя друг на друга. 

— Зайди ко мне в кабинет в 11:30, — говорит Дин, и Сэм кивает, глядя, как Дин уходит и как движется его задница под тканью строгих брюк. 

Ровно в 11:30 Сэм садится на обтянутый кожей стул в офисе Дина; желудок скручивает узлами, накатывает возбуждение. Обойдя стол, Дин хватает Сэма за ворот желтой форменной рубашки и заставляет подняться. 

Он застает Сэма врасплох: толкает и, резко развернув, укладывает на рабочий стол, прямо рядом с бухгалтерскими книгами и пачками бессмысленных документов. Острая ручка впивается в бок, — Дин наваливается сверху, Сэм ощущает тяжесть, жар и нетерпеливые руки. У Дина нежный рот, гораздо нежнее, чем Сэм себе представлял, с маленьким пятнышком щетины под пухлой нижней губой. 

Похоже, Дину тоже _кое-что снилось_ , и даже если это не так, он держит Сэма, словно тот — самое важное в этом мире. 

Они целуются, будто делали это уже тысячу раз, их языки сталкиваются, скользят друг о друга, Дин посасывает кончик Сэмова языка, бедра толкаются навстречу друг другу, отчаянно и жадно сжимаются руки. 

Слишком долго. Прошло слишком много времени.

Сэм не понимает, откуда это знает, — он просто знает и все.

Он обхватывает голову Дина и, притянув к себе, увлекает в поцелуй. Любопытный язык погружается глубже, ему нужно знать, он должен прочувствовать. Дин не отступает ни на дюйм, целует в ответ так же жестко и глубоко, его тело словно впаивается в тело Сэма — как вторая кожа. Словно он всегда был рядом, словно всегда был только с ним.

Дин прижимается к нему, царапает острыми стрелками на брюках, жестко накрахмаленной рубашкой — и все это так… неправильно. Сэм хочет избавиться от одежды, вырвать пуговицы и металл молнии и откинуть все это прочь. 

— Кожа. Я хочу почувствовать твою кожу, — шепчет он Дину в рот и глубоко целует, дергая за галстук. 

Дин убирает его руку, сам ослабляет узел, избавляясь от удавки, хватается за воротник и с силой распахивает рубашку. Пуговицы стучат по полированному дереву столешницы. Дин поводит плечами, и вот на нем уже ничего; пиджак соскальзывает со стола. Дин избавляется от штанов и принимается за одежду Сэма. _Медленно_. Сначала стягивает через голову футболку, его горячий рот едва отрывается ото рта Сэма. Дин бездумно отбрасывает футболку в сторону, увлеченно целует Сэма, язык проникает все глубже, пока Дин стаскивает с Сэма штаны.

А потом он высоко задирает ноги Сэма, проводит языком по расселине, нажимая чуть сильнее, когда касается входа. Сэм изгибает спину, подаваясь навстречу ощущениям, стонет, и Дин раскрывает его, язык проходит преграду, вылизывает, изворачивается внутри.  
Крепко сжатые пальцы оставляют на бедрах синяки. 

Сэм подкидывает бедра, изо рта рвутся жадные, отчаянные звуки, и Дин рычит в ответ. Его язык неистово толкается, пробуя Сэма изнутри. 

Боже, да. Именно так.

Как же долго. Боже, так долго. Почему же они не?..

— Трахни меня, — выдыхает Сэм. — Боже. Мне нужно…

Дин замирает и отстраняется, его обнаженное тело восхитительно движется вдоль тела Сэма, кожа к коже, они соприкасаются грудью и животами, пальцы Дина впиваются в бедра, влажная, твердая головка уверенно надавливает. Дин выгибается, толкается вперед, и Сэм сжимает его сильнее, притягивает ближе. Без презерватива, но Сэму он и не нужен — он хочет прочувствовать. Боже, он чувствует Дина — кожа к коже, — член погружается глубже, наполняя, дарит сладкое жжение, жгучую боль, и это самое лучшее, что чувствовал Сэм с тех пор, как тут очутился. Наконец-то это... это ощущается верно. Правильно. 

— Да, блядь. Боже, да, — выдыхает он. Обвивает руки вокруг Дина; дрожит всем телом, изгибается под Дином, сжимая его.

— Боже, какой же ты, — голос Дина хриплый, надломленный. Дин медленно тянет бедра Сэма на себя. Тягучее движение туда-обратно, и Сэм гортанно стонет, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях.

— Сильнее, боже, сильнее.

— Ты требовательный, а? — безбашенно ухмыляется Дин, въезжая в Сэма сильно и глубоко — так, что перехватывает дыхание.  
Что-то острое впивается в спину, но Сэму плевать, ведь в него вбивается Дин, наполняет, выгибает, его руки грубо держат Сэма, когда он впивается зубами. Сэм разводит ноги шире, бедром задевая подставку для карандашей. Та скатывается со стола, и ее содержимое дробно стучит по полу. Они оба извиваются на рабочем столе, рты впаяны друг друга.

Дин трахает его, словно пытается втрахать в стол, его член скользит, дергается в Сэме, задевает каждую нужную точку. Ощущения невъебенно хороши, Сэм просто цепляется за него, его тело содрогается на столе, пока Дин не обхватывает член Сэма и не начинает дрочить, как любит Сэм, — быстро и жестко.  
Точно так же, как он берет Сэма.

Сжав зубы и откинув голову, Сэм кончает, изливаясь густым семенем между их животами, влажная кожа гладко скользит по коже. Дин продолжает толкаться в него, грубо и жадно целуя Сэма, стонет ему в рот. Он впивается ногтями и ведет по всей спине. По телу вспыхивает наслаждение, пока Сэму не начинает казаться, что он сейчас отрубится от переизбытка ощущений.

— Боже. Блядь. Сэм, — шипит Дин, вздрагивая, прикусывает кожу Сэма, по его телу проходит судорога, член дергается, наполняя Сэма горячим вязким семенем. 

Какое-то время они лежат на столе, держа друг друга и не отпуская, стараются поймать дыхание, их тела содрогаются от отголосков оргазма. 

— Наверно, мы должны здесь прибраться, — наконец подает голос Сэм.

Дин оглядывает беспорядок на полу и смеется.

— К черту. Пойдем на ланч.

— Чизбургеры, — соглашается Сэм.

Дин стонет.

— Не искушай.

***

Сэм убеждает Дина сходить в Хард Рок кафе. Под играющую из колонок _Purple Haze_ Джимми Хендрикса Сэм наблюдает, как Дин с неприкрытым наслаждением поглощает чизбургер с беконом. И растягивает в улыбке губы с хлебными крошками на уголках.

***

После этого они не могут оторваться друг от друга.

В следующий раз, когда они оказываются одни в лифте, Дин, глянув на него, нажимает кнопку, и лифт останавливается между этажами.

Дин опускается на колени и берет член Сэма в рот, сосет, помогая рукой, пока Сэм не кончает, точно выстреливает, — колени дрожат, он с такой силой держится за поручни, что те вот-вот сломаются. 

На следующий день Дин находит его у копира. Сэм запирает дверь в подсобку и отплачивает той же монетой.

Они трутся друг о друга, как подростки, в кладовке со швабрами. Дин трахает Сэма, распластав по рабочему столу; накинув ему на шею свой галстук, он тянет за него, пока со всей силой вламывается в Сэма, и Сэму кажется, что, кончая, он видит звездочки. Сэм приносит Дину ланч каждый день, с двойной порцией картошки фри и майонезом в бургере, большие куски пиццы, с которых стекает дополнительный сыр, фахитос с говядиной в жирной обертке, и Дин съедает все это, словно оно свалилось с небес, не забывая при этом притворно ругать Сэма и улыбаться. 

Сны Сэма становятся все более навязчивыми, яркими, и кажется, он начинает понимать, почему его тянет к Дину, как магнитом.

— Почему? — выдыхает Дин, кусая нижнюю губу Сэма, пока тот объезжает его на офисном стуле. — Почему ты?

— Потому что так должно быть… — он зарывается руками в волосы Дина и ведет вниз, к шее.

— Так неправильно.

— Здесь все неправильно. — Сэм ощупывает спину Дина. — Но это… больше всего похоже на то, как должно быть.

— Не знаю почему… — Дин обхватывает лицо Сэма ладонями, держит крепко, — но я тебе верю.

Дин целует Сэма, и Сэм чувствует его отчаяние, желание, все, что когда-либо хотел.

В каждом сне Сэма Дин ему как брат — настоящий брат — или так близок, что уже ничто не имеет значения. Но также у них есть и секс. Мерный ритм бедер, сцепленные руки, скольжение кожи по коже — они связаны друг с другом во всех отношениях.

Устроив мокрое от пота лицо на плече Дина, Сэм решает, что завтра на обед принесет тому пирог.  



End file.
